This Feeling
by Miss Hacky
Summary: Alduin reflects on the Dragonborn. First fanfic, please be nice? :3 R&R?
1. Chapter 1

It was never meant to be. That is what I continually told myself. I would kill her and in turn she would kill me, fighting is after all, all we have ever done.

Blood would spill and the power would course through our veins, ending one of us in that final stroke of sword or claw. One will die and the other will live, but that does not mean either of us want that.

It is forbidden, she is my enemy, destroying the world I took so long to make perfect. The rose rising out of thorns, maybe it is the fact she fights in vain for those who betrayed her to death that fascinated me. I will never know, her time is coming and the battle will be upon us soon and I will destroy her.

She will not give up though, that is too much of a kind thing to do. No she will make me suffer with her pain; force me to end her without mercy. This infuriating woman is unknowingly destroying me, from the inside out. After all, isn't that all her kind do? Destroy?

She is foolish, and she knows it. She comes to her death and at the end of it all I will be the one to end it all, send her into an eternal slumber before her soul finds a new body and we start this intimate dance of death once again.

How many times had it happened? I can not remember but I do know that she never changes, never varies. She is always tall with ice in her ice and a fire in her heart. She will continuously burn through time until her wick has ending and the wax is all but ashes.

I wonder if she will pray, or if she will just curse the Gods that send her to her death over and over again. Will she cry? Will she beg? I don't think so, that would be too much satisfaction for me in her eyes. After all, to her, she is the Hero and I am the Villain. It has always been that way and it always will be.

So now, standing on the peak of the world on the highest mountain, the snow and blizzards clawing at her in an attempt to give her one last breath of mercy until I dash away their hopes and destroy the fiery girl.

Maybe she will stop and maybe she will listen. But I doubt it, she never has before so what would make this time different. Maybe if I reveal my most significant form to her she will stop and finally cry. All I want is for to live and love while die and cry.

Her destruction will bring the end of this world and bring life to the new one, but of course she will fight, she has to because this little girl cares far too much for her own good. How many of the scars she bears did I give her? How many of her lives have I ended and regretted it? I do not know, I have not bothered counting.

All I do know is that this is just a repeat, she will never remember it and she will never live through this exactly the same again. Would she even care if she knew? I doubt it, she would just keep fighting.

She is here now, shouting curses at me and scorning my name, provoking me to kill her. But I won't have mercy on her; no she will pay for everything. She will swing her glinting swords with deadly precision but the only thing stopping her from killing me is her body. She is weakening and hides it perceptively well, but no even if her state silently begs for mercy with the fear in her ice thawing the ice there, I will not have mercy.

She deserves to die for making me feel this way. I am a Dovah and she is Dragonborn, we are sword enemies. And now at the climax of the fight I will kill her for making me feel this way. Stupid Dragonborn, why does she do this to me?


	2. Dragonborn's Perspective

Particularly for Pinky my first reviewer :3

Similar to first chapter only from Dragonborn's perspective

* * *

I fight and I battle, and I tear down the walls to get to you. Why do we go one? I remember flashes of my previous life that flit behind my closed eyes and I wonder if this madness will ever end?

Do you do this on purpose? Just to hear me scream and see me writhe in agony or is it something else? Something deeper than your lust for my pain?

But how could you know, you are Dovah and I am Dovahkiin. We are sworn enemies and no matter how hard I fight, no matter how much pain I endure I also find an excuse to hurt you till I drop from exhaustion.

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! I hate you more than life! More than death! And yet this cursed feeling remains! Why do you do this? Is it just to see me tortured? Do you revel in my agony? Would you even care enough to do that? No, I think this runs deeper. It is deeper that lust. Deeper than pain and deeper than death.

You know something I do not and that infuriates me to no end. Why do we continue fighting like this? I have questioned your motives before as they confuse me to no end. But why? I'm not angry at you constantly trying to kill me, in fact it is a relief that you do not bow down to me like so many others. But why? I hate you so much for confusing me.

Will it be any different in our last battle? Will you submit like Ohdaviing did, or will you finish yourself because you could not bare a life beside me? I don't care. We are enemies and that is all we will ever be.

Even now as I trudge towards our last battle, you manage to consume my thoughts. Well that is expected, I am supposed to end you. But when it comes to it will I be able to? It doesn't matter if I'm the Dragonborn, I'm only seventeen and a seventeen year old does not think clearly.

I should be able to strike you down without a second thought. I should be able to take Paarthurnax's advice and do what I must. I should listen to Delphine and Esbern, ignoring all my morals. But I can't because I'm seventeen and a seventeen year old does not think rationally

Are you going to revel? Twist my broken body and devour my shattered soul when I die? Yes I know I will not survive this. The glimpses of my past, even before I was dragged, kicking and screaming into Skyrim and held prisoner, evade my thoughts. Twisting, hacking, burning, breaking, destroying and corrupting the innocent mind of a child.

I am not a child anymore, a child thinks like a child and a child does childish things. I do not think like a child nor do I do childish things. I am far too concentrated on adult things. I've trained my once skinny and curvy figure into muscle through endless hours of training all to prepare for this day.

I now face you and you look so sad, so very sad. Why are you sad? You have what you want, you have me and finally you can kill me. You know I am too weak, too stupid to stop you. So World-Eater, end me. And with one final sweep after I fought valiantly, that is all what I need. I will come back and you know it.

Are you happy now? Except it Alduin World-Eater, I have you wrapped around my finger and you cannot escape. But then again I would be sorely disappointed if you did. So yes bleed me, torture me and kill me but in the end the outcome is always the same.

Maybe in another life we can have what we desire, for now though I will settle for half. After all isn't it better to settle for half the reward than none at all?


End file.
